


Deal with The Devil

by victorzsasz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, evil!jay au, the flash au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorzsasz/pseuds/victorzsasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jay Garrick makes a deal with Zoom. Hunter gives him his freedom, but Jay has to devote the rest of his life to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my great friend therealhunterzolomon for editing this and for letting me ask him questions and throw ideas at him. love you boy!

It’s been a full year since Jay Garrick was thrown into a cell by the demon named Zoom. To him, it felt more like decades. Jay, usually a very strong, determined, and brave man, has been reduced to a terrified, weak, and hopeless shell of his former self. 

He rests his head against the wall, making a clunk sound as the metal of the mask hits the concrete of the wall. 

Jay stares at the ground and starts zoning out, fantasizing about what he’d do if he ever got out. It’s always the same daydream though: he gets out and gets his speed back, and then Zoom returns—Jay kills him without hesitation, without guilt or mercy. His hand goes straight through Zoom’s chest, and the only thing Jay feels is satisfaction. He finally has his revenge.

He snaps out of the daydream when he hears the man himself dash into the room. Jay quickly backs up to the far corner of his cells and pulls his knees up to his chest, making himself as small as possible as fear and panic grip him. His anxiety only increases when the man stops in front of his cell and stares at him before removing his mask and phasing inside. 

Jay’s entire body tenses and he closes his eyes tightly. It shouldn’t be that bad today. Zoom doesn’t seem angry—if he’s lucky, nothing will break.  
He can sense Zoom kneeling down beside him and so he prepares himself for the first blow. But instead of a punch he feels air on his face—he feels the speed-force rush into him again.

The mask…the mask is off his face. 

The old speedster opens his eyes and looks at Hunter with slight confusion. Why did he take the mask off? Was the torture over? Was he setting him free? Jay doesn’t dare move though, afraid of what Zoom might do if he does. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t stay off for long, Jay Garrick. I just need to make sure you can hear me, completely and clearly… I have a little proposition for you, if you’re willing to listen.”

Jay nods slightly, unsure if he’s even able to speak. Not because he hasn’t spoken in so long, he’s just too scared.

“Great. So, Flash, I’ve been… bored lately, terrorizing Central City is fun, but there’s no competition. It’s gotten very boring being the fastest man alive.” The other man smiles. “I have no one to play with. I know there’s Reverb, Deathstorm, and Killer Frost, but, well, you remember them. They’re slow. Deadly, sure, but terribly slow. The other day, I was thinking about how I could make things fun again. I need a speedster, one that’s on my side. They’ll do anything with and for me. So, what do you say?” Zoom’s smile widens a little more. “In exchange for your loyalty, I’ll stop experimenting on you and I’ll give you your freedom. Heck—I’ll even make you a costume. So, are you in? You did say you’d do anything for your freedom…”

Jay thinks for a moment. The offer seems so horrible. He fears what Zoom would make him do if he accepts it, but he can’t spend another day in that mask, or in this cell. He looks at Zoom already who seems to be getting a little impatient. He has to decide quickly or he’ll be in that mask until the day he dies. Maybe he could agree, but run away as soon as the chance arises… no, he can’t do that, Zoom’s far faster than him and could catch him before he even gets to the city’s limit… There has to be another option—

“You know what, Jay, maybe I’ll give you a day or two to think about it.” 

Zoom goes to put the mask back on, and before Jay can even realise what he’s saying, he speaks for the first time in a year.

“N-no! I’ll do it…”

A big grin forms on Zoom’s face. “You’ve made a great choice. I’ll get Caitlin to look you over and bring you back to tip-top shape, then we’ll start, okay? Oh, and Jay…if you ever betray me in any way, I will kill you, and then your whole world, destroying everything and everyone you’ve ever cared about…got it?” 

“I...I’m a man of my word….I won’t betray you”

“Of course you won’t… Well, let’s get you off to Killer Frost, shall we? I’ll see you in a day. Two max. You can’t be in that bad of shape.” 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he sees Zoom’s fist coming at him and then everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter whenever I get that done, which who knows when that will be.


End file.
